Solos bajo la luz de la luna
by Hazuki Fuu
Summary: Cuando dos jovenes se encuentran en un mismo lugar. Solos en la oscuridad. Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Kida x Anri


_Hi, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. nwn espero que les guste. Hace tiempo que quería publicar una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de Durarara. Así que aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de esta pareja._

_Advierto que este fic contiene lemon! . y es mi primer fic xD_

_No tuve inspiración para el titulo. Asique quedo de esta manera._

* * *

**SOLOS, BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Anri Sonohara es una joven muy hermosa, sus ojos son de color café oscuro, que se ocultan tras unas simples gafas. Su cabello es corto de color negro y sedoso. Ella tiene piernas largas y una cintura pequeña. Sus curvas era lo que más la hacían resaltar. A cualquier lugar que fuese sus enormes pechos siempre llamaban la atención de los hombres. Lo que para ella, eso era una molestia. Con tan solo 18 años de edad, ella era toda una mujer. A la vista de todos.

Muchos muchachos deseaban estar con ella, pero todo era intentos en vano. Ella no tenía ojos para ellos. Ni para otro hombre. Ni siquiera para su amigo Mikado, que tras varios intentos de estar con ella, jamás lo puedo conseguir.

Solo su corazón y sus sentimientos le pertenecían a "él".

Dentro de su departamento. En la oscuridad de el. Se quedo impaciente sentada sobre el sofá. Cuando de repente escucho ruidos que provenían de afuera. Ella se reincorporo de inmediato para ver que era lo que provocaba dichos ruidos. Miro por el ojo de la puerta, y pudo percibir una figura masculina que se acercaba lentamente hacia su puerta. Ella reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba y abrió la puerta.

— Tardaste demasiado —dijo ella con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Perdóname, tuve algunos problemas...— contesto el joven mientras se acercaba a ella. Y cerró la puerta de un empujón. — Anri, estas hermosa — este comentario hizo que la chica de gafas se sonrojara aun más y desviara su vista hacia el piso. — Gr-gracias—contesto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose un poco del joven que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Sonohara seguía siendo esa chica tímida e insegura. Por más que ella intentase controlar sus nervios no podía. Y menos aun cuando estaba cerca el chico que tanto ella quería.

— Anri...— se acerco aun más a ella dejando arrinconada contra la pared. La morocha intento apartarlo pero no lo consiguió. Él persistió, y logró poner sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. — Cálmate, no te hare daño— dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, quedado a unos centímetros de su boca. — Kida-kun...— susurró ella.

La luz en esa habitación era muy escasa. Solo los rayos de la luna iluminaban el lugar. El clima era normal.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron por unos segundos en esa misma posición sin decir, y hacer nada. Hasta que en un momento imprevisto. Masaomi beso los labios de Anri. Ella se dejo besar por él, permaneció inmóvil. Sonohara sintió como sus labios se abrían lentamente y se adentraban en ellos, una lengua dentro de su boca. Ambos se continuaron besando desenfrenadamente unos segundos. Hasta que él chico recorrió con su boca el cuello de ella. Besando y dejando algunas marcas en el.

— Kida-kun...— dijo entre gemidos, mientras se mordía los labios. Masaomi paro un momento para mirar los ojos café de ella.

Estaba casi temblando, con sus mejillas coloradas. Él pudo percibir el deseo incontrolable que tenia ella dentro.

— Quiero estar contigo...— soltó ella finalmente.

¡CONTINUARA!

* * *

_Lamento no poder terminarlo ahora, en el próximo capitulo se consumara el "acto" XD de verdad! ;W; onegai perdon! Seguro deben pensar que soy una pervertida XD en la parte final iba a poner que Anri dijiera "hazme tuya" pero me parecio...emm nose, algo vulgar jajajaja XDD_

_Si desean unirse a mi página de facebook dedicada a esta pareja. Únanse! los espero ahí! delen me gusta si son fan's de ellos dos. Tambien pueden agregarme a facebook, con el mismo nombre "**Hazuki Fuu**" :)_

_**Facebook** "Kida Masaomi + Anri Sonohara" si les interesa unirse, el link de la página esta en mi perfil :)_


End file.
